dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosalina vs Zelda
Rosalina vs Zelda is Peep4Life's sixty-ninth DBX! Description Season 5 Episode 9! Super Mario Bros. vs Legend of Zelda! Magical Nintendo princesses meet on the field of battle! Intro NO RULES ' '''JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX Fight As foretold in ancient Hyrule scriptures: Whence the moon has shone its fullest its fifteenth time around, upon a star brightly shone, a tragedy this way comes." Above the Hyrule castle, a space station: The Comet Observatory, plunged downwards. Zelda just barely escaped the temple with Faroe's Wind. Rosalina slowly emerged from the crashed observatory. Zelda fired Din's Fire at Rosalina, who barely launched herself forward, away from harm. She then turned to face Zelda properly, pointing her wand at Zelda. Here we go! ''' With a wave of her hand, Zelda summoned another Din's Fire which Rosalina redirected with her wand. The attack harmlessly fizzled out in the middle of the two princesses. Rosalina then tried to close the distance, rushing in on Zelda and using a spin attack, Zelda countered with Naryu's Love, cutting Rosalina with the sharp edge of the attack. Rosalina leaped up to avoid the rest of the attack and went for a Ground Pound. Zelda vanished with Faroe's Wind to avoid Rosalina's impact before reappearing and sending Rosalina across the floor. As Zelda prepared her Phantom Breaker, Rosalina fired Star Bits, breaking Zelda's concentration. She then did a dip as she ran, cutting Zelda's legs from beneath her. As Zelda went into the air, she kicked Rosalina in the chest, sending her a few feet back. When Zelda decided to follow up on her attack, Rosalina used a spin again to stun her. She then took the opportunity to kick her back and fired a swarm of Star Bits Zelda's way. Zelda took a pelting, backing away before using Naryu's Love to send several chunks back. Rosalina then used her wand to redirect the already reflected manoeuvre and caught Zelda off guard. Zelda leaped into the air, stomping at Rosalina's head. Rosalina bounced from the floor upwards and Zelda leaped under her, creating an explosion of magic that launched her opponent up. Just as Zelda reached the floor, Rosalina used a Ground Pound, sending Zelda several feet away. The two continued a rally of magic; Zelda launching a variety of magic and Rosalina redirecting it every way she could. Zelda realised this wasn't working and quickly summoned a Phantom Breaker to force Rosalina to change her strategy. Instead of her magic, Rosalina relied on her first transformation: her Cat Suit. Rosalina climbed up a nearby wall and leaped off, clawing Zelda across the face. Zelda used a weapon of her own: a bomb! The explosion forced the nearby wall to crumble, meaning both princesses had to use evasive movements. After ensuring they were clear of the debris; they clashed again. Only this time, Zelda grappled Rosalina and fired fiery magic in her back- forcing her to revert back to her normal form. Rosalina then noticed something in Zelda's hand; a rapier! Rosalina gasped as she was inches away from being penetrated by the blade for sure. She used her magic to redirect the sword and plant it firmly into the floor. While Zelda struggled to lift it, Rosalina kicked her in the face and fired more Star Bits on her. Zelda gave up on the rapier for now; instead she used the Wind Waker, summoning a strong wind that blew Rosalina onto the floor. Zelda then connected with Din's Fire, blasting Rosalina even further down the path. Blood coated the face of Rosalina as she found herself to her feet, staring across at Zelda. The rapier had been blown from position and landed just at Rosalina's feet. She called it to her hand as Zelda launched her next attack: Phantom Breaker! The Phantom appeared before Rosalina but she was just able to defeat it with a stab to the face. She then summoned a Fire Flower, she fired several fireballs at Zelda, burning the bottom of her dress a little. Zelda responded by throwing a bomb, which exploded by Rosalina's feet. Zelda then summoned stronger winds again, making items flow towards Rosalina. With damage mounting, Rosalina lost her Fire Flower perks and once more reverted to her usual state. She was pinned to a wall as the wind pushed her hard. She managed just about to raise her wand and lift some debris behind Zelda. She pulled the rock with a lot of force, making it crack on the back of Zelda's head. Zelda lost her focus and Rosalina used her Cat Suit once more, first launching Star Bits on Zelda and following with a vicious assault with her claws, cutting the helpless Zelda to shreds. '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:'Super Mario Vs The Legend of Zelda' themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Princess' themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Royal Battle